Skipper (Feath)
SA-SW (talk) 19:43, December 15, 2018 (UTC) "Scar? What scar?"- ''Skipper being sarcastic Description Skipper is quite average looking- a HiveWing nobody would glance twice at. She hates that about herself- Skipper wants to be a dragon everyone sees. She's so sick of being invisible. Her eyes are dull brown, her scales the color of a decaying mango, sunny orange with black flecks. She has deep, dark circles under her eyes, a symbol of how exhausted she always is. Nothing about skipper stands out, absolutely nothing. Except for the scar. The scar Skipper got from her mother. It is long and curved like a crescent moon, starting at the very top of her forehead, then curving through her left eye and continuing downher snout and through the corner of her mouth. It ends at the side of her long neck, in a hook shape. Skipper hates it- who wants to wear a symbol of their pain slashed across their face? Personality Skipper could very well be a lot more pessimistic than she is- she is, in fact, a bit brighter than she should be, considering the pain she goes through. The problem with being a dragon everyone ignores is nobody seeks you out to be friends, and the problem with having a great galumphing scar ripping through your face is that anyone who bothers to speak to you only wants to know where it came from. Skipper usually replies with sarcasm- "What? I don't have a scar, do I?"- but inside, she can feel pain building up inside her, because each time somebody asks, she has to relive that trauma over and over and over again. And each time it takes her breath away, makes it hard to stand upright, and she can feel her mother's talons searing her face, and the pain and brokenness that followed. Skipper lives a much sadder and more broken life than anybody suspects, because she blends in so well hardly anybody notices her. Oddly enough, this abused dragonet can find joy and beauty in the simplest things- a shimmer glinting off a monarch butterfly's wings, or the delicate beauty of a tigerlily in the sunlight. She loves to look at insignificant things and see how unique and beautiful they are- after all, she knows how it feels. Backstory The Scar Skipper was three when she got it. She was coming home from school, bracing herself for her parents fighting again. She stepped into her house and immediately was hit by the yelling- her mother and father were screaming their heads off. Her father, Fly, looked tearful, and her mother, Hornet, looked murderous. But what was new? She slipped past her mother and father and tried to go to her room, but Hornet grabbed her as she passed. "Where are you going?" she snarled. Her eyes were unfocused, and Skipper realized she was having one of her fits. Fly through himself forward, his spectacles slipping down his nose. "No! Hornet, please!" Skipper hadn't quite realized what was happening. Why was her father so terrified? Hornet wasn't going to hurt her, would she? Sure, her condition made her unstable and- Skipper suddenly felt dread washing over her. ''No. She wouldn't hurt her own dragonet. Right? She saw the fury in her mother's bleary eyes and suddenly felt very afraid. That was the last thing she saw before she got the scar. Fly made Hornet leave that night. Tears were rolling down his cheeks, and Skipper was watching with a wet rag pressed up against her bloody face. Fly came back in, eyes swimming with tears. Skipper refused to cry. Her mother had done this to her. Her mother. Mothers were supposed to care for you, not hurt you. But she wasn't herself, a tiny voice whispered. Her mind was sick. She wasn't a mother anymore. Perhaps she never was. Fly wrapped his four wings around Skipper, and she felt her throat choking with sobs. "It hurts," she said between sobs. "It hurts, Dad." Fly rested his head on top of hers. "I know, Skip," he whispered. "It hurts me too." Skipper and her father sat in silence for a while, other than a few choked crying noises from both of them. Fly spoke suddenly."Skip? Your mom wasn't always like that, you know. She was the kindest dragon I'd ever met, once." Skipper tried to picture Hornet like that. All her life she had known uuuan unpredictable, unstable mother, one that got worse and worse all the time. "She was the sweetest dragon- she was the only one to show me any kindness to me when I moved to TseTse hive." He gave a small chuckle. "I was just this scrawny little dragonet with too big spectacles and ears I hadn't grown into- and she saw past that." Flyna forehead creased with sadness. "When we got married, I knew about her- issues. How her mind was sick and she had her fits, now and then. But I saw through her issues, just as she saw through mine." His eyes were now overflowing with tears, and it occurred to Skipper that, no matter how hard it was, he loved Hornet more than he showed. "But she got worse," he continued. "She was already in a downward spiral when you hatched, Skip. She wasn't even close to the dragon I remembered." Fly's voice cracked. "I never imagined she would hurt you, Skipper." Skip nodded, folding herself into her father's wings, and let him cry. Friends Skipper ducked her head to avoid a crowd of giggling dragonets. They clearly saw her pass, but didn't notice her at all. She sighed and tried to push her way into school. "Watch yourself," snapped a voice. Skipper jumped back as her talons smashed onto a thin white tail. A scrawny SilkWing glared at her fiercely. Skip couldn't help but be impressed. No SilkWing ever spoke up like that- clearly this one was different. "Sorry," she muttered, avoiding his steel gray gaze. His silvery eyes locked onto her scar. Skipper twitched uncomfortably. "Beautiful scar," he noted, sounding impressed. Relationships Alder- Skipper thinks he's an odd dragon. And she kind of hates him for tricking her into his LeafWing plans- but the truth is, she kind of admires him for it. Maybe Alder is just more loyal to his tribe than Skipper will ever, ever be to hers. Some part of her thinks the LeafWing isn't so bad, and even is amused by him, a little. Digger (Sab)- Bumble's cousin- Skipper is fond of this fierce dragoness, thinking of her as one of her best friends. She thinks Digger can be irritating sonetimes, but usually gets along with her just fine. Skipper knows Digger has her back, so she will have hers always. Gallery thanks Sab!! I love it!! owo I love it Fathom!! Tysm!! Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:HiveWings Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Content (FeatherflightTheSkyWing) Category:Dragonets